Kingdom Hearts 0 Day
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: This is my first kingdom hearts fic, I think, I'm not sure if someones taken this idea yet, this is would be the first time I go in the Kingdom Hearts section. Its meant to be extremely dark, does contain bad language. This is a Roxas story fic please R
1. Prolugue

Kingdom Hearts 0 Day

* * *

Writer: AXBHikaruRemastered

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts rights belong to Tetsuya Nomura.

Roxas Story

Chapter 1-Prolugue

* * *

_Have you ever wondered what would happen if everything you knew and everyone you loved all vanished before your eyes as you were helpless to do anything?_

_What would happen if that special someone you knew died by your doing?_

_What if, you caused the end of the world?_

* * *

_"Roxas, Roxas Wake Up!"_

_"Un... who's there?" replied Roxas as his body was being shaken vigourusly._

_"Roxas we have to leave somethings happened"_

_"What happened?" said Roxas as his voice still gave off the sound of someone who just woke up._

_"The heartless have attacked, they're with the Nobodies" _

_Roxas immediatly grabbed his coat and ran off._

_10 minutes later..._

_"Roxas in a bit of a hurry are we?" asked Sora._

_"Someone woke me up and told me the town was being attacked" replied Roxas._

_"It was, they've regrouped, its good you came, we could use and extra hand" replied Riku._

_"I see your here" said Roxas._

_"Still as stubborn as ever" replied Riku._

_"Still an ass like always" replied Roxas._

_"Better get along you two, if you don't remember we're in a battle" said Sora interuppting._

_Silence fell..._

_"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Roxas._

_"I heard it as well" said Sora._

_"Get ready I'm sure something's up" said Riku._

_"Sora, Roxas, Riku!" yelled a Namine and Kairi as they approached the three of them._

_"Shh! They could hear u-" said Roxas_

_"Guys look!" yelled Sora pointing to the corner alleyway._

_"Please someone help me-AAGGGHHH!!!" yelled a civilian as he ran towards them and was attacked by heartless and nobodies._

_"Quick save him!" yelled Roxas._

_"Its no good, he's already dead" said Riku._

_All that could be seen of the man was that he had been decapitated and left in a pool of blood._

_"What the fck dude" said Sora._

_"This isn't normal, heartless and nobodies only steal hearts, what could cause them to kill a man?" asked Riku._

_"Maybe Terra might know, he's fought more than us and he might have an idea whats causing all this" said Sora._

_gasp"Sora, Riku, guys, look o---!!" yelled Roxas as he got cut off._

* * *

_Thats how it all happened, I didn't think It would come to it, luckily we lived but even a miracle can only delay the inevitable._

_To Be Continued..._

_Chapter 2: 0 Day_


	2. 0 Day

Kingdom Hearts 0 Day

* * *

Writer: AXBHikaruRemastered 

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts rights belong to Tetsuya Nomura.

Roxas Story

Chapter 2-0 Day

* * *

_When You Look Up At The Moon, Do You Ever Wonder What Might Be Past The Nights Day?_

_What If You Could Be The Savior Of Tomorrow?_

_The Chance Of Saving The World Is A Once In A Lifetime Opportunity, Savor It Before Backfires..._

* * *

_"Nnn..."_

_"Ugh, What Happened" asked Roxas._

_As He looked around all he could see was an endless pool of black water as he lay on a single small mass of land._

_"Where Am I? The Sun, The Moon, Where Are They? Everything is covered in darkness... What Could've caused this?" asked Roxas under his breath._

_Something soon came to Roxas' attention as he sat on the ground, where was everyone else?_

_"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine!" Yelled Roxas into the pitch black world._

_"Dammit, nothing, This area seems to be blocking my voice from being heard, Tch, So much for light in the darkness" said Roxas losing his temper._

_"Sounds like you could use some help there friend" said a random voice._

_"Huh? Who's that?" replied Roxas._

_"You might not know me, but I know you" said the voice._

_"Wait, that voice, whats going on here?" asked Roxas._

_A figure came out from the shadows, Roxas was not surprised to see who it was due to his voice._

_"This some kind of joke or something?" Asked Roxas._

_"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, the name is Ven" Replied Ven._

_"Tch, whatever floats you boat dude, now tell me, where am I" demanded Roxas._

_"This is a place you would not know of, you've been here for quite a while, this world is called Absolute Zero" Replied Ven._

_"Absolute Zero?" asked Roxas._

_"Yes this world has always been, but at the same time is nonexistent, that is where its name has derived from" replied Ven_

_"So how would I get out of here?" asked Roxas._

_"Sorry friend I've tried all I can to get out of here but nothing has worked so far" replied Ven._

_"BUT THERE HAS TO BE SOME WA--AAGGHHH!!!!" yelled Roxas falling through the floor._

_Roxas fell through the floor as it opened up and closed itself up._

_"Hmm... that was fun, Hope he finds his way out, that area is a pain in the ass" Said Ven._

_"Is he gone?" asked a giant black figure behind him._

_"Yes he is gone, we won't be seeing him for quite a while" replied Ven looking up at him._

_"Good now, ITS YOUR TURN!!" said the figure._

_"Why must we always be so difficult" said Ven._

_A quick flash on the figure disapperated into the nothingness._

_"Tch, next time don't hire someone you plan to kill Jackass" said Ven as he faded into the darkness._

* * *

_That giant figure was a pain in the ass, to bad he wasn't worth killing, at least his pay was good._

_To Be Continued..._

_Chapter 3: 0 Hope_


	3. 0 Hope

Kingdom Hearts 0 Day

* * *

Writer: AXBHikaruRemastered 

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts rights belong to Tetsuya Nomura.

Roxas Story

Chapter 3-0 Hope

* * *

_Last Time I Cried, It Was Because You Left, Causing My Heart To Break,_

_When My Heart Broke_,

_I Decided To Kill Anyone Who Was Close To Me, Even You..._

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Roxas as he fell through darkness._

_"UGH!" _

_Blood Splattered all over the floor, the impact knocked him out cold, darkness surrounded him, as he began to fade back into the darkness._

_It had been over 5 days after he had been knocked out cold, he awoke soon after to find himself in a secluded room, __all he could see was a spiral staircase, black as the darkness in his heart, but as bright as the light that connected him and his friends._

_"What is this?" asked Roxas to the darkness that enveloped the room._

_Words echoed through his head,_

_"A staircase is like the human life, we start at the bottom and crawl our way up, when we start it is called birth when we reach the top it is called death, you shall start a new life, you will retain all memories but they will sleep inside you at birth, this shall be your Birth by Sleep"_

_"Birth by Sleep huh? Thats a funny way to put it, then again this should be fun" said Roxas_

_The voice echoed back, "Your new life has already began, when you reach the top you will be out of the darkness, and into the light, the faster you get there, the sooner you can start your new journey through life"_

_"I guess I should give up all hope of finding another way if thats my only option at the moment, fine I'll play your little game, just give me 358 days, I'll reach the top and stop the darkness that enveloped my friends" replied Roxas._

_"Then lets begin, when these days are over you shall be 15 when you regain conciousness, farwell, and good luck, child"_

_"I'm a child then, tch, well I guess we should get started, A challenge never hurt, its the after effect thats gonna piss me off though" said Roxas._

_As he took his first step the floor behind him began to crumble and create a black hole beneath him, should he fall in, all hope left would be gone._

* * *

_"Damn staircase, looks like he's gonna make sure I do this 358 days, what a pain in the ass"_

_To Be Continued..._

_Chapter 4: 0 Pain_


	4. 0 Pain

Kingdom Hearts 0 Day

* * *

Writer: AXBHikaruRemastered

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts rights belong to Tetsuya Nomura.

Roxas Story

Chapter 4-0 Pain

* * *

_Have you ever wondered what would happen if you weren't the person you thought you were?_

_What if you turned out to be someone from another reality?_

_What if you, weren't even real, but just a doll under someone's control?_

_

* * *

_

_Roxas had been walking up the stairs for over twenty minutes now, he must have climbed over two thousand steps by now, he wasn't gong as fast as he was when he started walking, he lost his breath about five minutes earlier, running up the steps tired him out faster then he thought they would._

_He paused to talk to himself, "All right, I need a break." He was breathing quite heavily this time._

_His cell phone rang, and Roxas followed it up with a smart-ass remark, "Even hell has good reception," he opened it to see who was calling, it was Ven, but he never gave him his cell phone number._

_"Hello, this is Roxas right?"_

_"How'd you get a hold of my number"_

_"Its easy, in this world, Absolute Zero, is the phone number, just replace Zero with the person's name and call and you'll immediately have access to them, watch try it out."_

_Roxas did just that, he turned off the phone and dialed Absolute Ven._

_"Well, how do you like that, nice little trick I picked up"_

_"Who told you about this, someone named Xehanort told me"_

_"Xehanort!? What's he doing here?" Roxas demanded an answer._

_"Old man Xehanort? You know him or something?"_

_"Old man?"_

_"Yeah the guys in his fifties or something, I met him soon after I came here, he's the one who told me everything about this place, said he even knew the creator of this world, never mentioned his name"_

_"Can you ask him who he is?"_

_"No luck, he died about seven days ago"_

_"Dammit"_

_"Why do you think you chose three-hundred and fifty-eight days as you're time limit? Because unconsciously you wanted a year, but because someone died a week ago, you're brain unconsciously knew this and made the difference, it acted on its own, and made you choose that time range"_

_"Looks like I have to have a talk with my brain later, oh well, I expect to find you at the top of the staircase" Roxas would like to see someone at the top._

_"No luck dude, remember once you reach the top, you'll be reborn"_

_"Hmph, hey, wait, you've been here for how long"_

_"A few years"_

_"How come you never took up the choice I was offered"_

_"Because, me and you cannot co-exist in the same time"_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because, You're my reincarnation, I just happen to be a piece of your soul that rebelled against your god, my punishment was to be on my own forever"_

_"Why would you rebel?"_

_"I wanted to show the world a different way of life, free from religion, they punished me and when I woke up the next morning, I saw you being born and found myself in this area, I was told that the humane part of me was the baby"_

_"Looks like my humane self doesn't exist, I don't have a religion, looks like I'm bound to join you soon, might be nice"_

_"Hmm… might be, its been fun talking to someone for once"_

_"Been fun talking to you as well, I'll call you soon"_

_"Hmph don't count on it"_

_"Don't worry"_

_Roxas hung up his phone, he looked up the spiral staircase, he couldn't see the top, he figured that he'd be done just before his time ran out._

_Ven was sitting down in a house he built out of anything he could find, he was looking through a portal, he saw four children playing on a beach, red head, a blonde, a silver haired one, and a brown haired child, the red and blonde one's were girls, and the other two were boys playing with wooden swords, the blonde was drawing, and the red head was watching her draw._

_"Irony, they haven't changed a single bit from the time when I knew them, but one is missing, Roxas, the darkness in his heart, the darker it is, the longer the staircase will be. These four are almost a hundred percent pure, explains why they were able to finish their staircase so quickly"_

_Ven moved his hand over the portal to change it to see Roxas climbing up the stairs, "The darkness in his heart, it is too great to bear, he's a lonely child, always has been, those he calls friends are just there so he doesn't feel so lonely, I know him better then anyone else, including Roxas himself"_

_Roxas was tired out, he had been climbing for about another five and a half hours, he couldn't see the bottom of the staircase anymore, he felt like he was playing a video game, a video game always held cheat codes, he opened his cell phone and dialed Absolute Top, nothing happened, he tried something else, this time he dialed, Absolute Water, sure enough a bottle of water materialized itself in his hands, quickly, he guzzled it down. _

_He took a look up, he still couldn't see the top, he needed to lose some weight to get up there faster, he took off his shoes, socks, coat, and unbuttoned the lower half of his pants to reveal green shorts, he dialed Absolute Scissors, he took the scissors that appeared and cut off a majority of his hair. He now had a flat top hair style, and spiked it up with some hair gel that he also made appear._

_"This should make me get there faster by a few days at the most" soon after he finished getting his new style finished, he began to run up the stairs again, he did feel lighter, and full of energy, he found a sense of joy in this, and this was noticed by Ven, he observed this joy and noticed that the staircase shrunk by ten levels, not much to its vast size, but showed a sense of light entering his heart._

_Ven only said one thing "He will continue running to the top, and once he has, he will become pure again, just as all children are, but once born, his purity will vanish"_

__

Life truly is a staircase...

To Be Continued...

Chapter 5:0 Stairs


End file.
